


The King and the Artist

by reinedelutin



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-03
Updated: 2009-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinedelutin/pseuds/reinedelutin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth In any way, shape or form. That delightful honor belongs to Messieurs David Bowie, Jim Henson, Brian Henson, and his Royal Highness himself. Belongs also to Jennifer Connelly and Sarah Williams also. I do own, though, Phoebe and Ilysean. Mine!!! Yay Phoebe!!!</p>
<p>I blame the inspiration for this GND-Speshul – Wet'n'Fluffy. A small conversation between myself and Mercuralis. </p>
<p>pika-la-cynique.deviantart.com/art/GND-Speshul-Wet-n-Fluffy-105896633?offset=200#comments</p>
<p>This was my first ever written fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King and the Artist

**The Fight – Sarah**

Twenty-one year old Sarah Williams sat in her old childhood bedroom, staring out the window as she lazily drew in her sketchbook. She watched as the rainclouds came near, not unlike the ones that featured the night that changed her life. She remembered her old friends; Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo, who hadn't answered her call in years. She did believe that her adventure happened, but the only one she told was Toby, her now seven year old brother, during story time when he was younger. Sarah sighed as she put her pencil down and put her sketchpad on the bed beside her without glancing at it. She sat staring outside at the clouds billowing when she heard the first knock on her door. She sighed again as she allowed her stepmother entrance. She never got along with her stepmother, and she really tried after she got back from the Labyrinth, but Irene just seemed to hate her. They couldn't stand each others presence and usually had fights whenever Sarah went home. Sarah fell backwards on her bed and looked upside down at Irene, who was scowling at Sarah's open sketchpad. Sarah finally looked at it and felt weary. It was the picture of an owl, one that featured in her dreams the night before of the Labyrinth. Irene clucked her tongue as the permanent scowl pointed at Sarah.

"When are you going to grow up and get a real job? Not this wishy washy drawing Fantasy business." Sarah stared at her openmouthed a second then snapped it shut, cheeks burning. Her profession was a constant battle between the both of them, brought up every time she visited.

"Wishy washy? Irene, I'm an illustrator for children's books and Fantasy young adult books! I've drawn the cover and chapter titles for fifteen best hit books in the last three years! Fifteen!" Irene rolled her eyes and started raising her voice.

"It's an unstable job! When the business goes, what are you going to do then? Nothing! You won't even be able to crawl back home, I tell you that!" Sarah was pissed, face red and burning.

"I have a stable and well paying job! What about you? You haven't held a job since you married my father!" Irene's face went puce. She stormed out the door. Sarah stood for a minute just looking out her door; lips pursed, and then calmed herself down. She sat at her vanity and looked in the mirror. She put her face in her hands then she heard her father's shuffling feet at the door. She took a deep breath and turned in her seat to watch her dad staring at her angrily from outside her doorframe.

"Why did you have to upset Irene? She's done nothing to you!" Sarah felt her eye twitch and a blood vessel pop in her left temple.

"WHAT DID I DO? SHE COMES IN HERE LIKE THE FREAKIN' QUEEN OF SHEBA QUESTIONING MY PROFESSION! I AM ONE OF THE MOST INFLUENTIAL AND INDEPENDENTALLY WEALTHY BOOK ILLUSTRATORS IN THE WHOLE UNITED STATES! WHAT CAN SHE SAY?!?" Her father's face turned different colors in his anger.

"SHE'S BEEN RAISING OUR SON! What about you? Why don't you actually meet someone? You'll actually understand!" He struggled, trying to calm his temper. Sarah screamed.

"FIRST MY PROFESSION THEN MY LOVE LIFE!?!?! THAT'S IT! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!" She screamed as she slammed the door in his face feeling fourteen all over again. She screamed in frustration then threw herself on her bed. She heard the door open again after a few minutes. She yelled at the door without looking.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" Then she turned her head and saw her seven year old brother Toby standing in the door. She immediately regretted yelling and quickly apologized. She hated dragging Toby into her constant fights with his parents.

"I'm sorry, Tobes." He closed his eyes then opened them and she started to panic when he said convectively,

"I wish that the goblins would come and take you away, right now."

**The Tears – Toby**

Toby was so excited! Sarah was back home from her home in Pennsylvania, about two hours away from him in Connecticut. She was a picture drawer for many books, at least, that was all that Toby understood. He missed the old stories that she used to tell him before he went to bed, about the Labyrinth, the goblins, and their King. When he turned five, his mother told Sarah to stop telling him the stories. So, he snuck into her room when she'd visit so his mum wouldn't know. He hated whenever his mother and Sarah fought. Whenever he heard it he would run to his room and hide under his sheets. When this fight started, he was in the middle of trying to read The Labyrinth by himself, and was doing well. When he heard his mother yelling at Sarah on the other side of his wall, he knew there was something he could do. He had long believed that Sarah really did run through the Labyrinth for him, and in his young mind imagined that the King loved her, even though she severely doubted it. He knew what he had to do. As he ignored the whispering voices to say the words, he laid under the covers until he heard Sarah slam the door on his father. He steeled himself, resolving not to let her know how scared he was that it wouldn't work, he opened her door after dragging his feet on the way.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW?" She yelled at him and he tried really hard not to cry. He knew that what he was about to do was best for her, not having to fight with his mother anymore and be happier.

"I'm sorry, Tobes." He closed his eyes and he heard this and knew this was right. He felt an emotionless mask pass his face as he opened his eyes again and spoke with a steely countenance.

"I wish that the goblins would come and take you away, right now."

**The Search – Jareth**

The Goblin King blinked his eyes wearily as he sat on the bench in the park he once saw a dog sit on, playing audience to a beautiful actress he still couldn't get out of his mind, six years later. Jareth sighed as he wrapped his grey wool scarf tighter around his neck as he looked at the obelisk that he used to look down from. He coughed, smirking softly as a black owl looked down at him with a tilted head from the obelisk. He motioned after he made sure no mortals were near, and she flew to his wrist. He helped her to the ground and watched disinterestedly as the owl turned into a naked woman with dark skin. She quickly summoned some clothes in the frigid air, shivering uncontrollably. Jareth looked for the entire world bored. She bowed before him in her sweater and jeans. He motioned his head and straightened.

"Your majesty, how fares the search?" His eyes hardened as he looked into her violet ones.

"Not well, Phoebe. They're not good enough." I don't know if I'll find one in time. What do you suggest, Phoebe?" Phoebe bowed before her beloved monarch and close friend. Phoebe only held the love one held for a sibling towards her esteemed ruler, as she was happily married to his royal healer, Ilysean.

"Well, you've checked all of them here?" When he sighed and nodded, she noticed a couple and a girl go by. The little girl had a children's book clasped in her small hands. Phoebe unthinkingly went over to the girl and kneeled before her, asking ever so politely,

"May I see your book, please?" The girl smiled, revealing her missing front two teeth. She nodded and handed the book to Phoebe. Phoebe looked at the cover and a grin blossomed on her face. She opened the book to the inside back cover and laughed aloud when she saw the illustrator's picture. She walked triumphantly over to her King and showed him the cover.

"Found your artist." He glanced at it in absolute shock and pleasure, and then his face suddenly went blank when she flipped it open to the illustrator's picture. His hands turned white with how hard he clenched them. Face bowed slightly, he murmured despondently.

"We can't bring her, I haven't the power. Anyway, she hates the Underground, I, and anything related." Phoebe handed the book back to the girl who ran to catch up with her parents. Phoebe shrugged.

"You never know what Fate has in store. Oberon said you need the Royal Artist by next week. We found the one we want. Now if it was meant to be, if she is to come, it'll happen. Just let it. Oh, and Jareth?" he looked at her from where he started walking away. His shrugged.

"If she comes, remember, you offered yourself and the kingdom to an uncomfortable, fourteen year old girl who was unsure of herself and didn't realize you weren't trying to distract her from her brother's safe return home." She had already talked to him about this, he grumbled. Her eyebrow raised, she smirked. Jareth felt a pressure on his mind and heard the calling. Phoebe nodded in understanding at his sudden wince and faded from the park. Jareth felt his skin turn into feathers. He recognized the touch of the wisher, and the location it was from.

"I wish that the goblins would come and take you away, right now." He flew to a familiar neighborhood. He was shocked to land at the window of his victor's room. He saw the girl, no, woman, sitting on the bed and her brother at the magically locked door. He couldn't believe that the boy was wished away again. He tapped at the window and watched bemused as the girl shot to her feet in horror as she saw his owl outline. He looked at the boy who had grown as his eyes widened slightly with fear then resignation. Jareth watched as his goblins slowly filtered into the room. The window gave under his magic and he flew into the room. He watched from the air as the girl put herself between him and the boy as he felt his cloak billow behind himself as his small feathered body morphed into his Fae one. He tsked and shook his head while looking at the fear-ridden girl.

"How could you wish him away again? You truly are a spoiled, selfish girl." He saw that he hit a nerve as she visibly looked crushed. He then noticed that she wasn't the girl anymore, but a woman. With real womanly curves teasingly hugging a form-fitting blouse and 'jeans'. He noticed, sadly bemused, that she was shaking her head in denial.

"I didn't wish him away again-" Her eyes closed in pain and her voice broke as her teeth clenched.

"I wished her away." He heard the boy, Toby, say from behind her. She shook her head quickly.

"He didn't mean it." Jareth smirked at the pleasant turn of events. He turned to the cowering girl.

"Mean it or not, what's said is said. You're mine." Her lip quivered and her back straightened. She shot him a look of pure loathing.

"He'll run the Labyrinth for me, right Toby?" She turned to the boy, who looked at her emotionlessly, which scared her more than Jareth's return ever did. Jareth watched bemusedly as Toby turned to him.

"I haven't any intention to run the Labyrinth for her." She stared at him in shock and pure pain, and Jareth tossed a crystal at her to transport her to a locked room in the castle. He turned back to the boy whose eyes now filled with tears. Sadly, Jareth watched as the little boy broke down sobbing. Jareth sat on Sarah's bed and held the boy as he cried his heart out. Jareth looked down at him while rubbing his back soothingly. He hiccupped.

"You didn't want to wish her away, did you?" Toby sniffed and shook his little head.

"She always fights with mum and dad. It's better for her there. The book said you loved her. It was true, right?" He looked up at Jareth worriedly. Jareth looked at him pensively, and then a smile blossomed on his pale thin lips, reaching his eyes. He nodded as he showed his true feelings for the boy's sister.

"Yes. I've always loved your sister and she will be well taken care of." Toby gave Jareth a watery smile.

"I was worried. I knew it would be easier for her to tranc-transition if she thought no one here would remember her. She wouldn't fight you as much." Jareth was astounded with the boy's brilliance and well thought-out plan. He nodded. Toby grabbed a small book next to him and opened it fully to show Jareth.

"She's an artist. She'd be useful." Jareth chuckled as he saw an illustration of their shared dream the night before. Then he was amazed at the level of details and intricacies that was present in her artwork. He felt pride every time he passed a picture drawn of him. He took the book and closed it in his hand. He patted Toby's head and smiled down at him.

"Since you're not running for your sister, I guess I'll give you your dreams." He summoned a crystal to his fingertips and Toby shook his head.

"All that I ask is for you to take all memories of Sarah from me and my family so they won't fight anymore and I won't hurt anymore." Jareth just stood staring dumbfounded at the boy. He slowly closed his mouth and nodded. He felt the crystal in his grasp change. He handed it to Toby and then boy smiled contently as the crystal popped in his hand, healing the boy's mind and spirit with pure bliss and no memory. He yawned and fell asleep with a content smile on his lips as he leaned against Jareth's side.

Jareth stood as he picked the boy up, and walked across the hall to put him to bed. As he tucked the boy in, Jareth regretted never taking a queen and having his own children. He smiled while in thought. Maybe I can have a second chance with Sarah now, and she won't break my heart this time.

He left the room and went back to Sarah's old room. He put his arms in the air and magic flowed through his fingertips. The bed faded and turned into a desk, all of her belongings disappearing as if never there. He sighed and morphed back into an owl, letting his wings fill the air as he headed to his Kingdom.

**The Surrender – Sarah**

Sarah sat up straight when she realized where she was. She pushed the covers off of her and when she set her feet on the floor, she was wide through awake, the cold floor on her bare feet sending a shot of lightening up her calves. She looked around the room and didn't even pay attention to anything but the exits. She saw three doors and a clear door that lead to a balcony. She went out that door and saw that she was facing the Labyrinth. She bit back her sudden tears as she looked over the darkening Labyrinth, night approaching quickly. She gripped the banister under her fingers as she clenched her eyes tight, hoping when she opened her eyes she'd be back in her room at her father's house. She didn't need to open her eyes to feel the wind whip her upper arms as she hugged herself, and then she felt the hand caress her cheek. She whimpered and leaned against the soft touch, begging for any close contact with any source of comfort. She slowly opened her eyes and met Jareth's. Her eyes widened considerably and she stepped back quickly, losing contact with his hand. She turned her back to him and looked over the Labyrinth, trying to still her suddenly beating heart. She breathed deep and tried to calm herself, then turned back to him. She shuddered and took a breath slowly, looking over him calculatingly. His eyes raked over her form as he leaned against the rail, giving her a smirk. She closed her eyes briefly and calmed her breathing, then opened her eyes to glare at him. His smirk grew as she glared more.

"What do you want?" Her voice cracked and she felt her eyes dampen. She quickly turned to ace the Labyrinth t hid her growing emotions that were jumbled. She first felt betrayed by Toby, she felt fear of her future, or him, she could feel the love she always repressed for him bubbling now, the wanting to be comforted, to be hugged. She felt her throat clench and she shut her eyes tight to stop the tears. She nearly jumped when she felt the body behind her. She felt Jareth's arms wrap around her waist and his chin perch on her shoulder, his cheek brushing against her wet one. She stood still, afraid to move. She felt his breath whisper on her cheek as his head tilted so he could speak in her ear.

"To be here with you. That's all I want, love." Sarah stiffened and clenched her teeth shut tightly.

"Don't say what you don't mean. I know you've come to gloat, you won-congrats." She felt the tears gather and closed her eyes. Jareth turned her around in his arms and wiped the tears with his thumbs and held her against his chest, ignoring her weak attempts to escape. He smiled wistfully.

"I can not lie. I truly want to be with you. I had nothing to do with your wishing away, I can not influence anyone like that, nor would I want to." He felt her shudder against him and he gulped, gathering courage.

"I love you, Sarah." He whispered, looking right at her head as it rose a little, and looked into her hopeful eyes. He slowly lowered his head, giving her time to retreat, but she didn't as he lowered his lips to hers. She suddenly felt warmth spread throughout her body as she felt his soft lips move over hers. She'd never kissed a boy (or man) before, and she'd never felt this way towards anyone. For another minute she felt the heavenly press of his lips, then they both had to pull away to gasp for breath. Jareth had to hold onto the rail with one hand, his shirt clasped within Sarah's hands, while his other hand was on the small of her back, holding her to him. They looked at each other and knew that their relationship had just evolved. Jareth led Sarah back into her room to sit on her bed together. She looked at Jareth and saw an adoring smile on his lips as he watched her. She sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. Jareth was all she had. Her family had as good as disowned her. Jareth saw the sadness start to overtake her, so he stood, startling her. He offered her his hand and smiled comfortingly.

"Let me show you something." He whispered and she nodded, smiling lightly as she stood. He led her around the bed to a door near it and opened it, revealing a staircase leading up. She started up the small circular stone staircase and felt him follow, shutting the door behind himself. She stepped up until she reached a large wooden door. She looked back at Jareth who nodded, stepping forward to open the door for her. She stepped inside and was stunned when she looked around the Art Room. It was a tower, she noticed, as she looked out of one of the stone windows over the Labyrinth and castle. She was smiling as she turned back to Jareth and saw him sitting near and art easel. He smiled.

"I created this room for you. I knew you liked to draw. Umm, Toby gave me this, also." He was sheepish as he handed Sarah her sketchbook from a table nearby. She was oddly not upset at his looking through her sketchbook. She looked around the room with art supplies and then to Jareth skeptical.

"I don't really believe you had this all created for me. What do you want me to do in order to stay in the castle?" She smirked at him, already guessing his motives. He felt guilty and skittish.

"This tower was connected to another room, the room for the Royal Artist of the Goblin King. When I brought you here I had the staircase moved to your bedroom, a room with a balcony that can be found Underground, technically in the basement." Sarah laughed as his shoulders dropped.

"I don't mind being the Royal Artist if you want. I'd love the chance to further my skills." She smiled brightly at Jareth who smiled back tentatively, shoulders rising again.

"Ok then." She grinned at him.

**The Victory – Jareth**

Jareth sat on his throne as he heard his father's arrival. Oberon stepped into the room and all of the goblins left. Phoebe and Ilysean bowed respectfully. Oberon nodded at each in turn and looked upon his lounging son, who was staring at his father unblinkingly without emotion. Oberon cut to the chase, not feeling like beating around the bush.

"Have you hired an Artist, boy? I told you that today was the deadline." Jareth saw Phoebe smile at her husband secretly. He coughed, hiding his own laughter.

"Yes I have." Oberon waited.

"Is he capable?" Jareth nodded.

"They are very capable." Oberon waited.

"Is he the best?" Jareth nodded.

"They are the best of the best." Oberon had had enough.

"And when will I see his work?" Jareth nodded at Phoebe who left the room.

"Right now." Jareth sat in his chair, inwardly grinning. There had never been a female Royal Artist before, Oberon was expecting a man. Boy would he be surprised. A few minutes later, Phoebe walked back into the room, leading Sarah. While Phoebe returned to her post a few steps below the throne to the King's left, Sarah stepped up the small staircase until she reached the throne and sat at Jareth's feet. Oberon watched Sarah with a raised eyebrow then raised his eyes back to Jareth.

"So where is this artist?" Jareth stood and motioned to Sarah. When she stood up, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Father, I'd like to introduce you to my Royal Artist and Royal Consort, Sarah. Sarah, this is my father, Oberon, King of the Underground." Sarah curtseyed and Jareth watched as his father's face contorted in confusion. Jareth chuckled as he summoned Sarah's sketchbook and threw it at his father, who caught it in midair as it went for his face. Jareth and Sarah resumed their former positions as Oberon perused the book in shock and delight.

"This is wonderful! She's accepted!" Oberon muttered. Jareth smirked as his hand ran through Sarah's hair, her eyes sliding closed, calmed and please, unnoticed by all in the room.

**The Epilogue ******

_5 Years Later_

Sarah sat on the grass as she sketched on her pad, enjoying the sunlight. She patted her engorged stomach and sighed happily, a smile blossoming on her face. She looked up and watched as her husband played with their four year old daughter. She watched as Jareth and Celeste laughed, playfully tumbling down the grassy hill Sarah met her husband on eleven years earlier. Since Sarah's return, all of the dirt areas grew healthy grass and not one plant was sick or died. The Labyrinth was pleased with its King's choice of Queen. Celeste left her father and huffed as she ran to lay in the grass next to her mother, looking up at the clouds. Sarah continued her sketch of the Castle as she slowly stroked her beautiful daughter's blonde hair. She felt the ground shift slightly beneath her as her husband sat on Sarah's other side, putting one arm around her shoulders to pull her head to his chest, and resting his other hand on her pregnant belly. She sighed and leaned back into him gratefully. She looked up at him with lowered lashes with love shining on her face, his face mirroring hers. She looked up at him a moment and closed her eyes.

"Two months and you'll give me a second child." Jareth was glowing with Fatherhood. It suited him well, Sarah mused, as she squinted at him. She sat up, leaning her back on his front between his legs and pulled out her pad, flipping to another page.

"So, if it's a boy, can we call him Tobias?" Jareth flinched. Sarah smirked knowingly.

"How about Jareth Tobias?" She felt him sigh in relief and rolled her eyes.

"Only our first boy with have your name. After him we change." Jareth nodded in acquiesce, smiling in victory. She sighed.

"And if it's another girl? We have our beautiful Celeste Arianna." She patted her sleeping daughters head softly, smiling. Jareth smiled to and kissed his wife's forehead.

"If she's a girl we'll name her Sarah Jennifer." Sarah laughed.

"That'd be confusing." Jareth shrugged.

"We'll just call her Jenny for short." Sarah smiled and nodded.

"I love you Jareth." He kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too, Sarah."


End file.
